


Poetry

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"You are my love."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Poetry

Harry had to write a poem. After the war, the school board was re-elected and some changes were made. They were now being forced to take subjects like math, English, science, and history. The eighth years were taking English and they had to write a poem.

"What am I going to do, Mione? I don't know how to write a poem." Harry complained as they sat in the library.

"Just write from the heart. Poetry is mostly structure and feeling." Hermione said, tired of Harry's complaining. Harry nodded before packing his things and leaving. He might as well give it his best shot.

"I didn't know we had to read them out loud!" Harry whisper-shouted as Hermione stood to start her poem. Something about nature and whatnot.

"I just wrote that spell that George gave me to turn Scabbers orange." Ron shrugged. Harry laughed half-heartedly, turning to peak at the blonde that had inspired his poem.

"Mr. Potter!" It was his turn.

"Well, um... here goes nothing, I guess."

I see your mask you hide behind,  
I see the way you care,  
And I see the way you feel,  
Though you may not care to show it,  
I know your smile is gorgeous,  
I know you love those close to you,  
And I know you are more than you seem,  
I'm sorry for what you have been through,  
I'm sorry for what I have put you through,  
Forgive me,  
For you I cherish,  
For you I care,  
For you are my love

The room was deadly silent as Harry finished his poem. He looked around to stunned faces. His eyes stopped on one particular face, filled with what could only be described as sorrow. Harry handed the teacher his paper, grabbed his bag, and left.

"Wait, Harry!" He heard behind him.

"What?" Harry asked as he turned around. Draco had followed him, not even bothering to collect his things.

"Who was that about?" Draco asked though he thought he may know.

"You." Harry simply said, watching for a reaction. Draco simply took the few steps between them before launching himself at Harry, pressing their lips together softly. Harry was quick to respond. 

"I love you, too." Draco's whispered against his lips.

Hermione brought Draco's things to him after class. He wasn't hard to find, pressed against the wall outside the door. It was harder to get his attention.


End file.
